Hating Valentine's day until this moment
by negschainsaw
Summary: Well..A late Valentine's fic xD Fluff and without a real plot...It's like a feel good movie ;  not the best but it makes you feel good :p N/CC of course


**A.N: So decided to write a Valentine's fic :p kinda like I said in the description; like a feel good movie ^^ hope you enjoy it and that you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day :) tell me if there are any mistakes...and I love reviews as much as I love the butler :) no flames though xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...and if there's one thing I would own then it's the hunky butler with his smooth voice...*dreams* and of course I'm not a singer so the song "Our love is here to stay" I don't own either :p**

**Hating Valentine's Day until this moment**

She groaned at the irritating sound and flung out her hand to silence the alarm clock. When the sound disappeared she buried her face in her pillow again and sighed. She hated this time of year, everybody was running around with their loved ones and doing things that every couple does, it made her gag.

She climbed out of her bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. After being washed and feeling refreshed she walked to the closet and chose her outfit for the day, a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. After applying her makeup and doing her hair she went to the nightstand to pick up her earrings. While putting them on she smiled at the man in the frame on her nightstand, looking directly at his deep blue eyes. She let her fingers trace the photo and spoke in the room "Happy Valentine's Day"

* * *

CC wasn't the only who hated this day. The butler, who was already awake to make breakfast, hated to see the happy couples and realizing that he was missing something. He had to admit that he could've had a date this evening but he politely declined the invitation from the brunette from the coffee shop. He sighed and cursed himself a little for not being able to stop thinking about the blonde who had his heart. He moved to the stove and mused a bit "I wonder if she has a valentine…" he spoke out loud in the empty kitchen.

* * *

CC breezed into the dining room and saw the family at the breakfast table. "Hello! Hello!" A happy grin appeared on Niles' face and he quickly turned around to hide his delight of seeing her. CC sat down and waited for a plate while Maggie placed her fork down. "Daddy? Can I go on a picnic with Michael?"

Before Max could protest his wife came into the room and interrupted him. "Of course you can honey!" While his wife sat down his daughter stood up with a smile "Thanks Fran!" and leaved. Max looked at his wife and she looked back after nodding a 'thank you' to Niles "What?" she asked wondering why he was glaring at her. "Don't I have anything to say in this?"

"Oh Honey..Let her, its Valentine" Max grunted a bit and continued eating; Niles moved to pour some more tea in Max's cup and the moved to stand behind CC to do the same, enjoying her perfume.

"Honey, I thought about a nice walk after a light lunch and then a movie…" CC frowned a bit at what the former nanny was implying. "Darling…I can't…We are needed at the theater…" Fran pouted and moved her feet across his legs under the table"So you don't want to spend Valentine's Day with your wife?"

CC saw Max's hesitant look and chimed in "Maxwell…We have a lot to do…" Max turned to CC and shot her a pleading look "Please CC?" CC put down her fork a little harder than normal and snapped "Fine! I'll do it by myself! Like I almost always do nowadays..."

Niles hadn't moved from his spot behind her and grinned "Yes Sir, We do know that she always does it herself" CC turned around as she understood his jab "Shut it Bellboy…I bet your hand is sore from doing those repetitive movements every time" She made a slight indication of what's she was implying with her hand.

The children leaved the room as they felt the tension and Max looked a bit shocked at what CC was speaking of. The butler's grin faded and he leaned in and growled "I'll have you know that I never got any complaints of the movements my hands can make..." She swallowed and tried to ignore that hot feeling she was having. He backed away after a few seconds and went to the kitchen.

Fran and Max shared a confused look and they stood up together. "So CC? You'll take care of business then?" CC only nodded and finished the remains of her tea. Niles entered the room again and began to picks up things. She stood up and eyed him up and down when he was standing with his back to her. She unconsciously licked her lips and tore her gaze away when he turned around and looked at her. She took her purse and left the room quickly leaving a confused Niles.

* * *

"No! No! No!" CC stood up from the chair and snapped at the actors "Again!" The actors sighed and a few who were new in the business had a scared look on their faces. She sat down again and sighed, still confused about what happened that morning and naturally she worked her frustration out on the poor actors.

"No!" She stood up and waved some contracts at the stage. Niles entered the theater and immediately grinned and chuckled when he saw CC on the stage poking an actor angrily on the chest. He walked further in the aisle until she saw him and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He ignored her question and motioned with his head to the stage "Do you need to bite their heads off?" She waved it away "They'll survive…" She saw the basket he was holding and tried to get a peek "What do you have there?" He lifted up the basket "Lunch"

She nodded and turned to the actors once more "Okay! An hour lunch break!" The actors leaved the stage and theater while Niles followed CC to a room behind the stage. It was a tiny kitchen with cupboards and a table with some chairs. Niles placed the basket on the table and CC opened one of the cupboards "Did you eat already?"

"You're inviting me?" She placed a hand on her hip and sighed "Come on dust mop…I'm not going to stand here forever" He grinned and nodded "Alright" He sat down and took some of the food out while she placed two plates and cutlery and glasses on the table.

They both began eating and talked about light subjects; unbeknownst to the other they were enjoying each other's company very much. After a while when her plate was clean she looked in the basket again and found a box with some cheesecake in it. "Is this your cheesecake?" He nodded and watched her taking out a piece eagerly. He also took the box and served himself a piece of the cake.

She put a forkful of it in her mouth and moaned a bit at the taste. Niles froze when he heard her little moan and watched how she enjoyed the cake with her eyes closed.

"I love your cheesecake"

"You do?"

She nodded and ate another piece. "I actually love your food in general…but if you ever said to anyone that I admitted that then I'll deny it and kill you" He smiled and continued on his own piece "I aim to please…"

A slight smile played on her lips "So you aim to please? Well you can always please me…" She blushed realizing what she said and quickly added "I mean with chocolate….I mean with the cheesecake…" She didn't know what came over her but she heard him chuckle slightly and tried to focus on her cake again.

"I'll be always glad to please you…"He let the words linger for a moment and then showed her some of the cake on his fork "With the cheesecake of course…" She blushed even more and finished her cake.

When they had finished eating they cleaned the table and went back to the theater. They saw how the actors began assembling again and CC took her seat again on one of the chairs. Niles stood there and looked how she prepared to get to work again "Well I'll just be going…Goodbye Miss Babcock"

She stopped him before he could leave "Wait Niles…thank you for the lunch…it was delicious" He smiled and nodded "My pleasure" As he tried to leave again she grabbed his wrist "Wait…Can I ask you something?" He nodded "I got those tickets to a play tonight…I don't really know who to take…maybe you would?" He noticed that she began to ramble and found it adorable to see the bitch of Broadway stuck in her words. He smiled and nodded "I would love to…What time should I pick you up?"

"At half past six? The show begins at seven…" He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her hand while winking "I'll be there..." She smiled at the kiss and saw suddenly that an actor messed something up again. "Hey! What are you doing" He chuckled and freed her hand and left the theater while she yelled at the terrified young actor.

* * *

Niles finished his work at half past five and went upstairs to get ready for his date. He stopped himself thinking about this evening as a date because he knew that they weren't meant to be really together. He sighed as he stood in the shower and letting his fears invade his thoughts. He then toweled himself dry and forced himself to stop thinking about them and enjoy his evening.

* * *

CC came home after the theater and showered quickly before choosing a dress. She smiled when she chose a dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her own smile and became aware about how much she was looking forward to spending this evening with him. Her smile faded a bit when she began to question his motives to go with her. Was he doing this because he wanted to spend his evening with her or was he just doing this because he pitied her? She shook her head and decided to not think about it.

She was just slipping in her heels when her doorbell rang. She walked towards it and straightened her dress and ran a few fingers through her hair before opening the door. Niles thought his heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing in her doorway in the blue dark dress that hugged her curves beautifully. He tried to stop gazing at her and presented his single rose with a smile. She smiled and took the rose, closing her eyes as she held it by her nose and smelled its fragrance. She stepped aside "Come in" he nodded and entered the apartment, chuckling and bending down to stroke Chester who was happy to see him. "I'll be ready in a minute" He nodded at her with a smile and stood up looking around a bit.

She came back with her purse and a little jacket that matched the dress. "Are you ready?" He nodded and offered his arm. She chuckled lightly and took his arm "did you developed some manners?" He chuckled "well someone of us has to have the decency not to behave like a wild animal in public…and seeing that we can't change your genes..." She smiled and smacked him on the chest "Watch it or I'll give you a change..." He chuckled as he held open the door of the limo for her.

* * *

After the play had ended they decided to go get a drink and entered the bar, laughing together while walking towards one of the tables. He took out her seat for her while she sat down still laughing but trying to stop "I'll tell you Niles…you should've seen his face…you would've been on the flour laughing" He sat down and was now chuckling lightly "I'm already having problems with controlling my laughter."

The waiter came and they ordered their drinks, they talked and laughed some more while drinking their drinks. She looked at her almost empty glass after a few moments of silence. "Did you enjoy your evening? " He smiled and finished his drink. He then stood up and offered his hand "Come…I want to dance with you…"

She took his hand gladly and he led her to the dance floor. Once they were on it, he gathered her in his arms and began dancing to the soft tune with her. CC looked at him for the majority of the time but she couldn't help but notice how they blended in with the other couples, after looking around for some seconds she looked at him again and met his eyes and smile.

They stopped for a moment when the song ended and began to lean in when suddenly a voice interrupted them and echoed through the whole room. "And now a special song for all the happy couples out there…Happy Valentine's Day everyone!"

Niles looked back at CC as she flashed him a smile when she recognized the song; he too recognized it after a few moments and pulled her closer as he began dancing with her again.

_It's very clear__  
__Our love is here to stay__  
__Not for a year, but ever and a day__  
__  
__The radio__  
__And the telephone__  
__And the movies that we know__  
__May just be passing fancies and in time may go_

_But oh my dear__  
__Our love is here to stay__  
__Together we're going a long long way_

_In time the Rockies may crumble__  
__Gibraltar may tumble__  
__They're only made of clay__  
__But our love is here to stay_

He dipped her on the last note and loved hearing her laugh. When he pulled her up again she placed her hands on his chest and their noses were almost touching. They both smiled at the memory but decided to finish it this time. He carefully grazed his lips with hers and she deepened it almost instantly. The kiss was passionate but also tender and careful; as they were like both afraid that the other would disappear.

When they broke apart and they swayed to the next song with their foreheads against each other's, CC whispered "I think I might learn to love this holiday…" Niles smiled and kissed her again, they both knew that they were never going to alone on Valentine's Day anymore…


End file.
